A New World
by The Song Of The Cricket
Summary: Michael was your average gamer. He knew Minecraft. He thrived on Minecraft. Until one seed changed it all, and now Michael is coming to know Minecraft like never before.
1. Teaser

It was just a normal day.

Michael got home from school, dropping his book bag at the door to his bedroom on his way to the desk where his laptop stood, the white surface of the lid shining. Sure, he had homework, but it could wait until after dinner. He had found an interesting seed on the internet the other day, and he was excited to try it out. Sliding into the brown swivel chair, he plucked the small post-it note off the top of his computer as he opened Minecraft and loaded it up. When the game was up and on his screen, he hit the button to create a new world, and entered in the numbers on the yellow slip in his hand as the seed. After naming the new world a random combination of letters that had new world, he pressed the button to start it, waiting to be loaded in.

And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Michael was falling.

He could feel the wind rush past his face; hear it whistling in his ears as he plummeted downwards. At first he was too afraid of what he would see to open his eyes, but the curiosity became too much for him to bear. He cracked one eye open to find nothing but complete darkness. Eventually, after staring into the blackness, he closed his eyes and waited for it to end.

When Michael hit the ground, he was surprised to find he didn't die; he barely even felt any pain. What was just as surprising was that not only did he land alive, he managed to land perfectly on both feet. That alone was enough to take in, but it was nothing compared to where he was.

Michael was in Minecraft.

The scene around him was something he knew all too well. It was a typical Minecraft scene, a blue sky with a square sun behind a forest of blocky trees and bright green grass. When he looked down, instead of seeing himself as a blocky character with no hands or feet, he saw his normal body and clothes. Other than the scratches on his jeans and the dirt on his elbows, he looked just as he did this morning. It was like he was just plopped straight into the game.

After gazing around in fear and wonder for a couple of minutes, Michael's instincts kicked in. He made his way over to the nearest tree and began slamming his fist into the trunk. It didn't hurt, like he had expected it to, but it was tiring. He had punched down an entire tree when he began to start to feel the fatigue, so he crafted a workbench and two axes. After he began, this time using an axe, the work was much quicker and less strenuous. He cut down enough trees to have about three-fourths of a stack of logs, so he built a shelter out of wooden planks with a dirt floor, complete with a door. It was a decent house, being sox by three on the inside, with a height of three blocks so he didn't bump his head every time he walked. The only thing he was missing was light, a furnace, and a bed, so he crafted a pick and sprinted to a nearby overhang, where he mined some coal and a bit of cobblestone before running back, killing a pig to break the second axe on the way.

The sun was sinking behind the hills when he made it home, so he quickly made some torches and stuck them on the walls. He used the crafting bench to make a furnace, which he placed down and fired up, using some of the remaining coal to cook the pork he got from killing the pig. As he began to hear the zombies groaning outside, he curled up next to the warmth of the oven as the impact of the day's events hit him full on.

He didn't quite understand it, but somehow he had been transported into the game. It had never happened before, and he played Minecraft almost every day after school. What had made this particular time different. Maybe it was the seed? That would make sense, but it had been posted on the official forums by somebody saying that it was a really impressive seed, with tall mountains and many caves. That would mean that they had to have tested the seed, and if so, then they would be transported into the game.

Unless they knew the power of it, and had posted it on purpose, to lure people into getting trapped in the game. The thought gave Michael shivers, just thinking about how sick a person would have to be to do that, especially when so many younger kids played the game, like Joey, his younger brother.

With that logic, though, that would mean that other kids who had seen that post might have tested the seed would also be sucked into the game. Michael's biggest question was whether they would spawn in the same would as he did, or would a whole new one be created, for just them? He was hoping for the first option, because as awful as it was for him to be stuck here for possibly forever, he couldn't imagine being alone for the rest of his life.

That fear, however, was shattered the second he heard screams.


End file.
